beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Rhinocerotis AD145WD
Dark Rhinocerotis AD145WD is a Beyblade in the Delta Triangle. It is an evil Beyblade. It was released on September 1, 2011 in Random Booster Pack 3: Dark Rhinocerotis AD145WD. Facebolt: Rhinocerotis (Black Striker) The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Rhinocerotis is Latin for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design is of a unicorn's face outlined in purple whilst on a black Face Bolt. This has the same design as Ray Striker. Energy Ring: Rhonocerotis (Black Striker) Striker has three spikes around it which feature a purple horn, this horn represents the horn of a Unicorn. Three smaller spikes appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it will look like a mode change. It is translucent black. Fusion Wheel: Dark Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space in between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. However, the Hasbro mold does show mediocre Defense, but is still outclassed by Basalt, Earth and many others. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 Armor Defense 145 is shaped like a head of a funnel, all round with edges lining the sides all around. Despite its name, it is overshadowed by other Defense Tracks such as 230 and Gravity Ball 145, as being heavily light when comapred to 230 and small in comparison to Gravity Ball 145 which will not absorb hits as well as 230. Despite this, it is well suited for Stamina, because of its outward weight distribution. It is like a shield for Perseus. It is the third highest Track along with its variants. It is commonly used for Stamina types because of its round shape. AD145 has excellent Stamina and can be used in a top-tier Stamina combo Earth/Burn Aquario/Bull AD145PD. Performance Tip: Wide Defense Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. WD goes extremely well with Twisted Tempo because of Twisted Tempo's unbalance. WD's wide shape would help in keeping the bey stable.WD has the most stamina out of all the defense performance tips Category:The Delta Triangle